


Corruption

by SkyKathryn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Corruption, F/F, First Time, Kitten as a pet name, Lesbian, NSFW, Oral, Sexual, Short Hair, dommebeca, fingers - Freeform, straight to lesbian, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: When Chloe gets left at a party with no way to go home, she meets the mysterious house owner who is more than a little intriguing. But she’s not gay. Is she?Corruption kink, first time and more than a little nerves. But hey, its only gay if you look at them when you cum right?
Relationships: Becaxchloe, Bechloe, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, beccaxchloe, chloexbecca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This was written entirely for my partner, though they pointed out that you guys may enjoy it. I don’t know the characters as well as i would like but for a first time getting back into writing in 3? Years I’m not angry. Also first person which isn’t my usual style! Enjoy!

It was cold. And wet. And thunder rolled occasionally in the distance. But the house was warm, fire cracking quietly, lights dimmed, random candle burning to try and get rid of the smell of the Chinese from the party. Gathering, something along those lines anyway. Having to get a lift home seemed like a bad idea with the time of night and fuck paying a the cab fee.  
"Hey, can I crash on your couch?" I asked the person who's house it was. "My friend left with some guy a while ago."  
"I didn't catch your name." They look me up and down, almost as if appraising me, deciding if I was good enough to stay on their beaten up couch. The side of their lips quirked up as I shifted to grab the jumper I had on the back of the seat, suddenly not so sure about the low cut top.  
"Chloe. You haven't given me yours either."  
"That doesn't matter right now." They lean forward slightly, hands loosely between their knees as they leant forward, head tilting to the side so their thick fringe was out of their eyes.  
"Does that mean yes or no to staying? I've not been drinking I’ll be out early." I offered, knees coming up to my chest before thinking better if it and dropping them, the shorts were short. The thigh highs made me feel less naked but I was pretty sure you could still see my underwear.   
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
"Depends. What do I get out of it?" They leant back, arms going up behind their head, legs spread, muscles tight as that smirk stayed and their left eyebrow raised, a tease or a threat I wasn't sure.  
"I... I don't know? I can make breakfast if you have the stuff?" I offered with a shrug, trying to at least look calm, heckles on the back of my neck rising.  
"That's a good start." they stood up, using the fact I wasn't to their advantage to lean down over me, face closer to mine than I would have liked. "I'll see what's in the kitchen." They sauntered off, turning to wink at me as they left the door and I felt my heart stutter. What the fuck? What did they expect? Pretty sure they were female, what the hell could I give them? They didn't look like they wanted my pink shoes for gods sake, they were in monochrome from their socks to their top. I could hear them rummaging about in the cupboard. Maybe this was a bad idea. That's where people keep the knives isn't it? In the kitchen? What if I wake up tomorrow unable to move, or what if they tried to kill me now? I tried to calm myself down. My friends wouldn't have bought me here if it was unsafe... Right? And they definitely wouldn't have left me here if it were.... Right? I felt panic riding up my chest again and I pulled the hoodie on. Could I walk out now? It sad about 3am. I didn't know the town. Or the people around. And the storm didn't do me any favours. Maybe I just wouldn't sleep? Yeah that could work.  
"How's eggs, flour and milk do?" I heard them shout and I jumped, almost forgetting they, the very cause of my anxieties, was even in the house.  
"I.. I can work with that." I shouted back, fidgeting with the hem of my top. Appear calm. Don't let them know they have spooked you.  
"Fine then. No point in sleeping on the couch though. The beds big enough." They came back though, hand resting on the back of the chair, fingertips pressing against my shoulder.  
"I'm OK down here, really. Just need a blanket." I squeaked, moving just out of their grasp and they raised that eyebrow at me again. What the fuck was with that one movement making me uneasy?   
"And I'm telling you that sofa will do your back in. But If you insist." They raised both hands, turning around to bend over and pick something up. I turned away, clearly seeing the top of their boxers under their shirt as it rode up their back. "I know your friends said you had a bad back earlier." They looked over their shoulder and smirked when they caught me watching the move. I was just making sure they weren't about to attack me. That was it. Right?  
"Oh? I mean, yeah but I can handle one night." I shrugged, not wanting to give away how bad it would be.  
"Yeah they seemed concerned about it." They sat next to me on the couch, throwing the blanket over our legs that they were picking up and grabbing the remote. I stiffened, tucking onto the corner as discreetly as possible but they simply flicked through Netflix, settling on something without consulting me and getting comfortable. They didn't try and move, didn't try and touch, and didn't point out the way I was lightly shaking whenever they caught me looking at them. They had pretty eyes alright. That didn't make me gay. I could appreciate someone having pretty eyes, and a sharp jaw, and perfectly pouty lips. And they started smirking again. Fuck I've been caught. I flicked my eyes back to the TV, completely not listening to the speakers but hearing only the rush of blood in my ears as my heart pounded in my chest.  
"You ever seen this?" They asked, voice low and a little thick. Shit did they sound like that before? I crossed my legs a little tighter.   
"Errr no, I don't watch much TV." I admitted, voice higher than usual, hands shifting in my lap. "Is it old?"   
"I don't think so." They shrugged, shifting so one leg was under them, foot pressed against mine. The spot they touched felt like electric coursing through the fabric, I had to concentrate so I didn't breathe to loud. Was that a thing? Because its all I could hear. I felt like a bow string, pulled tight enough to shoot an arrow into the unknown but also solid enough I may break.  
They seemed entirely unfazed by the whole ordeal, playing on their phone and scrolling through some page. My phone had died hours ago so I had literally no distraction. Why were they so calm, so cool when I felt like the whole world may shatter if I moved half an inch? Why was I even feeling like this. They had a pretty face, and cute back dimples... Stop it! I was not gay. I had liked guys and only guys for years sure nothing lasted but that wasn't because I was gay. I just got...bored of them. Nothing more.   
"Something bothering you?" They piped up and I jumped again, leg shooting out and kicking them in the thigh. They turned to me with utter dismay on their face, eyes sharp, both eyebrows up.   
"Shit, sorry you made me jump." I stammered over my words, twisting but they grabbed my leg, pulling it over the top of theirs so that were were top and tail on the sofa, each of us in a different corner, their feet in my lap and mine under theirs.   
"There you go. Can't happen again now." They patted my ankle and picked up their phone again, hand resting in that spot. Could they feel my pulse there? Was it that obvious I was panicking right now? Was I sweating?   
"OK." I squeaked out, trying to find a spot to put my hands that wasn't on them, they ended up floating along the back of the couch and by my face, trying to look calm. The smirk was back. I don't think it was working.   
"Relax." they commanded and suddenly my shoulders dropped and my hand slid off the back of the sofa to rest on their calf. What the fuck? That shouldn't have happened. But it also felt.... Nice? Their leg was warm and shaped so I could feel all their muscles, softer than a guys, slender in a way I only really saw in shop displays. And why had I reacted? Why had I relaxed when told to? Who was this person? "There you go." They nodded and patted my ankle again and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Magic. Or maybe I was just super tired. It had been a long night. And if the clock on the wall was right it was 4am. Far past my bedtime.   
"Do you have that blanket? I think I'm gonna try and sleep?" It came out more like a question than I intended, almost like I was asking for permission.   
"The bed has a duvet. You'll be fine do you need a top to sleep in?" they turned those golden eyes on me, wait, golden? And I nodded silently. It was like my voice had left the room. Not a chance. Not even a squeak came out as they stood and offered me a hand. “Come on then.” They turned off the TV and I resisted the urge to put my hand in theirs, standing and wrapping my wrists around my back. They raised an eyebrow but dropped their hand, sauntering towards the staircase. I followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind when they turned the lights off. Their hips swayed perfectly as they stepped in front of me and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of the movement, despite them catching the look in the mirror at the top. They turned as I got on the landing, pushing me back against the wall with a squeak, both hands coming up either side of my head. They were shorter than me, by nearly a head, but I still felt trapped, knees giving and making me slide down the wall so we were level.   
“Bathroom is on the left, bedroom on the other side, go freshen up and I’ll bring you a T-shirt.” Then pushed back off of me and turned it the room, opening the door and letting out a whoosh of cold air. I shuddered and got my legs back, slipping into the bathroom and looking at myself in the mirror above the sink. Who was this? I did not like women, so why the fuck did my knees feel weak? Why did their eyes make me want to hit the floor and why the hell was Their ass so perfect? Was this a set up? Were there gonna be cameras in the bedroom. Wait. What if there were cameras in the bedroom? Panic flared up my spine again.   
“Here you go.” They knocked on the door but opened it instantly, nothing on except a pair of boxers and a T-shirt too thin to count as clothing. It was big, hung off of their shoulder slightly as if asking for that spot and that spot alone to be touched, thighs curving perfectly towards those damn muscular calf’s I had felt before. I swallowed thickly and they held the top out or me again, licking their lips as they popped one hip to the side. “Like what you see?”   
“I…Yes?” I stuttered, unsure what the right answer was, and they took that as an invite, stepping closer and crowding me back against the sink, hand brushing over my hip as they reached around to grab their toothbrush, chest flush with my body as they rolled their hips against my front to get the toothpaste. I held my breath, adamantly ignoring the way I wanted to lean in to brush my nose against the side of their cheek which looked so soft, and shut my eyes when I realised I was staring down at their ass, perfectly cupped by the black fabric.   
“Well that’s good then isn’t it Kitten?” They breathed in my ear, sending goosebumps down my spine and up over my skin. I bit my lip, forcing my hips to stay where they were put pretty unsuccessfully. “Don’t you want to touch?” They taunted, hand sliding away from the ink to rest on my hip and I let out a little moan, unable to stop it. They were cool, the sensation coming through my thin top, making other areas twitch in excitement. Why? Why were they doing that? I was clearly nervous why was my body lighting up like a firework whenever they were close to me?  
“I…can I have that top?” I tried, hands coming up to push gently on their shoulders and they stepped back as if nothing had happened, lifting the garment and then finishing their bushing. I stepped out of their grasp, taking a deep shuddering breath and looking around the room, I needed to get undressed but they didn’t seem to be leaving, pausing to check their face in the mirror, sending sideways glances at me in the reflection and winking when they spotted me watching. The way their back stretched as they went on their tip toes, butt popping out and back dipping in as if it was made to be scratched made my mouth water, hands shake, mouth a little dry. So I did the logical thing. I yanked my top up over my head, back to them, and then slipped off my lacy bra, pulling on their top as I did so in one (hopefully) smooth movement. It got caught a little on my glasses but I refused to let that deter me, pulling off my shorts and leaving my matching panties on, and the thigh highs because it was chilly up here and why should my legs be cold?  
“Nice tattoos.” They commented and I turned back to them to notice they were facing me now, eyes roaming over me like a piece of meat they wanted to positively devour. And that shaky leg feeling was back again, weak at the knees and leaning back against the wall was the only way I could hold myself up. They reached out and grabbed my clothes from me, carrying them back to the bedroom and I followed. I followed like a little lost puppy who wanted to be there. It wasn’t like they were that attractive. And also, had no dick from what I could see. They couldn’t do anything, right? They couldn’t want me sexually, I was a girl. I had girly parts and no knowledge of how to please another person with them, no idea how to touch a female, where they liked, what they enjoyed. Would they like noises? Would they want silence? What about the lights, would they have to be on or off? Was scissoring a thing that women actually did?  
“Are you coming?” They Called from the bed, already under the duvet, the free side pulled away as if waiting for me and I stumbled over my own feet trying to get there as quick as I could. This was no different to sharing with a mate. This was nothing out of the ordinary. Except they weren’t my mate. I didn’t even know their name.   
“Just getting there.” I almost whispered, scrambling to lie on the furthest side I could. They reached over me, thighs flush with the back of mine, chest pressing lightly to my back, and turned off the bedside lamp. And then the air felt even more electric.  
“You’ll fall off you stay all the way over here.” They whispered in my ear and I tilted my head backwards, neck exposed and almost offered. What the fuck? I tucked back again and they chuckled lightly in my ear, hand sliding up and over my hip as they moved back to their side and I relaxed as much as I could, back rigid as I laid on it, pin straight as I made a point of not looking over at them. They were laid out on their side, hand extended on the dark sheets and I closed my eyes, blocking out the desire to reach out to them. I didn’t even know their name.  
“You know, its warmer over here.” They whispered and I nodded, deciding I wasn’t going to give in, I was going to stay on my spot until the sun came up and then I’d leave. “You don’t have to be afraid. You’re in control here Kitten.” They sounded so calm, so gentle. What was it about them? I was adamant I wasn’t going to give in. I wasn’t going to reach out to them, and then suddenly their hand was on my cheek, the one pressed to the bed. I opened my eyes, adjusting to the dark to see it wasn’t them. It was me. I had moved. When did that happen? I didn’t give my body permission for that?! But then I was watching the soft smile on their perfectly pouty lips, the way it quirked up more on the left than the right, the way those stunning golden eyes swept over my cheeks, down my jaw and neck, over my shoulders as they heaved gently with my breathing. And then suddenly I was kissing them, shaking and clumsy and too many teeth, but It was happening. Their hand reached over and pulled me closer by my hip, leg slipping between mine as they took control of the kiss, relaxing it, tilting their head so our noses didn’t clash as they begged entrance to my mouth with their tongue, teasing the seam of my lips with the tip until a small moan left my lungs. They stiffened slightly, claws digging into my hip and yanking me closer. Guess moans were a good thing. I forced air from my chest, hand coming up, shaking like a leaf, to press to their waist, slotting perfectly into the dip there, just below their rib cage, sliding under the fabric of their top as they rolled their hips against me, dragging out a startled yelp. The kiss broke like the sun rising, soft, slow and left silence in its wake, only our breathing, so close together, and the rushing of my own blood in my ears could be heard.   
“Ok.” I whispered and they took that as the confirmation they needed, swinging a leg over me and resting their hips on top of mine, flipping me on my back in one smooth movement that I was sure I would fuck up if I tried, hands tangling in my hair, nails soft on the back of my neck as they kissed over my jaw, nibbling on my bottom lip, sucking it into their mouth to lick along the skin before taking me in for another kiss, hips rolling gently against my own which bucked up to meet hers, my hands digging into the flesh of their waist. They started kissing down from my lips, over my cheek bone, following it to then take my earlobe in their teeth, a whimper leading my lips which in turn earned me a moan. A moan I was suddenly desperate to hear again. Desperate for it in a way I never had been before. One of my hands had slipped, wrapping around their thigh and digging into the skin there as they ground down against me, coaxing more noises out of my breath as it moved my panties in just the right way.   
They pulled my head slightly with my hair, lips sealing around a spot on my neck and sucked. My hips buckled up against them, lifting them off the bed as they nibbled the skin, no doubt working a mark into It that I would have to explain in the morning but they had essentially short circuited my brain, making it impossible to care what people would think, what I was thinking. I whined, nails dragging down their back and thigh, they moaned and grabbed my throat and I knew at that point my panties were no longer dry, in fact they may well have been dripping. Their eyes flashed in the moonlight and I leaned back, letting them have full control of my neck, eyes closing in submission and they growled above me, bending over to kiss me, taking advantage of the fact I couldn’t move under their hand, lips still as they licked over them, dripping in between them and flickering against my tongue, my hips rolling up under them unconsciously.   
“Good Girl.” They whispered and I whimpered, eyes fluttering and hands ripping at their top, pulling it until I was under it, hands touching up and over their spine, digging in at that dip in their back. They let go of my throat to let me explore.  
Their skin was so soft, so fucking soft under my hands, warm and gradable, and they smelt so good. I wanted to bury my nose in their neck, so I did, lapping small kitten licks on their pulse point and I felt them shudder above me, I felt my confidence rise and worried my teeth over the spot, suckling on it until they moaned gently above me, sending shivers down my spine.  
"Fuck." I whispered, capturing their lips once more, desperate for the contact, hips bucking up under them and hands tangling in their short hair, tugging as I fought them for control of the kiss. But they wouldn't let up, hand slipping around my throat again and squeezing me into submission, making my body limp, tongue sliding out to rest on my bottom lip unconsciously. They pulled back enough to smirk at me, that fucking eyebrow raising again and making me squirm. Why was I reacting this much? I could feel my panties sticking to me, thighs pressed up against their ass.   
"What's the matter Kitten?" They purred, releasing my throat enough that I could talk, still there, just resting, a threat that I wanted to push, desperate to find out just what they would do. I shook my head, rolling my hips up again. My voice had left me, gone somewhere down the dark street. "What? Cat got your tongue?" They teased, nails digging into my skin as they leant down to kiss me again, teeth dragging over my bottom lip. I pushed back, straining against their hand and smirking back at them, their eyes getting darker as they pushed me back down, pinning my shoulder before sliding back to pull my hair, nails scratching my scalp, dragging a whimper out from me. My shoulders hit the bed and my knees dropped, hands coming up to rest above me, wrists crossed on the pillow. They sat back, hands splayed on my tummy. They ran up to cup my breasts, squeezing them under their fingertips, running over my nipples together and making my back arch. Their hand pressed my sternum, forcing the bend out of my spine and I deflated, breathing out all the air in my lungs as they continued their exploration of my body, eyes following the path their hands made, up and over my collar bones, down my rib cage, along the lines of my hips to where they disappeared under their own thighs.  
I was torn between watching them, eyes locked on their sharp jawline which was tensing as they reached different parts they approved of, eyes sharp and lips pulled back into a mildly sadistic smile. Or closing my eyes and just enjoying the sensation. It was so different to anyone before, their nails scratched gently on my sensitive skin, thighs plush against my own, hips moving in a way that made me see stars.  
I gripped my wrists tighter, desperate to touch but also desperate to see what they would do. It’s not like I had any idea what to do if I tried anyway. I was shaking gently, nerves getting the better of me as they started to shift down my body, lips connecting first with my collar bone and then working down over my right breast. They hushed me quietly, fingertips tracing over my goose pimpled skin, almost like it would settle the neves that were lighting up under their ministration, tongue slipping out between plush pink lips to lavish over my nipple, suckling on it and letting out a low moan, hand coming up to cup and squeeze the flesh around it. They closed their golden eyes, lashes dark ad fanning out over their cheeks, hips high in the air as they moved from one breast to the other, swaying slightly in delight when I gasped under them. They looked up quickly, scanning over my hands which had stayed put and pulled off with a pop, smirking at me and leaning up to kiss my lips gently.   
“Well aren’t you well trained Kitten? Staying put all by yourself. Such a pretty little slut.” They purred, nails dragging down between my breasts and stopping when they reached my panties, the lace barely covering the fluff that I hadn’t bothered to wax, pulling at the band and letting it snap back against my skin. I sucked in my bottom lip, nodding frantically and closing my eyes, breasts lifting off the bed again and they pushed my chest down once more, nails digging into the tattoo under them, tracing the slightly raised lines they could feel under their fingertips. They dipped to lick the drops cascading down my tummy, the black ink contrasting against my overly pale skin, then they stopped to nuzzle the birth mark on the left side of my stomach, licking it gently. I opened my eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath to watch them enjoy themselves, watch the way their hands framed them, back visible and the muscles there popped as they moved lower, hips continuing to sway gently as they worried their teeth over my hip bones, biting and marking them, tongue sliding down the soft V line leading into my panties. They were white as well, was that a metaphor? Was there something about innocence in there? Because this was not innocent, and there was no way they weren’t smelling the dripping slick I was producing.   
“Are you fond of these panties?” They asked, voice low and dark and I had to blink a few times to get the question to register. They waited patiently, warm breath fanning over my pussy and making the whole area more sensitive, which was not helping my brain focus on the question. Why did they want to know if I was fond of them? What were they planning to do?  
“Um, I didn’t bring anything others?” I whispered, apparently not able to produce a real voice and they suddenly sat up, dipping backwards to show the bend in their body and reached into the bedside draw, producing what looked like a flick knife, it was silver, glinting in the moonlight and I tensed as they opened it, the blade reflecting back on me as they ran their thumb along it before reaching down to drag the dull side over my hip, flicking it in at last second to catch the fabric encasing me and slicing the side in one quick motion, repeating it on the other side. I let out a squeak and they chuckled at me, pulling the ruined panties away from my centre. I felt the cool air hit the exposed flesh and tried to shut my legs tighter, but they grabbed my thighs, nails digging in, and shifted so they were between my knees, stopping me from closing them and hiding my centre.   
“Not getting shy on me now are you Kitten? You look so good, all wet and waiting for me to use.” They teased, grinning like the cat that got the cream as they licked down my hip bones, following the line of my thighs and leading to that dark thatch of curls, nosing into them for a few seconds before dipping just the tip of their younger over my clit. I bucked up, gasping at the sudden touch, hands dropping to their shoulders, knees coming up to try and meet but they had anticipated it, gripping my thighs to stop that happening. “Shhhh Kitten, let me make you feel good.” They purred and traced one fingertip down between my folds, catching the slick there and bringing it up to their lips to suck clean, eyes closed, nostrils flared, smiling around the digit as they removed all last traces of me from them. My mouth dropped open and I moaned, moaned louder than I think I ever had and I suddenly wished I had a dick so they could do that over and over again, but they didn’t stop, they dipped down to nose at my pussy again and their younger flicked out. They closed their eyes and went to town, licking up and down, over the small bean at the top and dipping into the slit when they wanted more slick. Their hands didn’t leave my thighs and I couldn’t help burying my hands in their cropped dark hair, both pulling them and pushing them down when I wanted more friction against my sweet spot. They never let up, only looking up every once in a while, clear enjoyment on their face as they seemed to forget I was even involved, hands kneading the flesh of my thighs.   
I dropped my head back, eyes closed as I gasped and shuddered against their mouth, enjoying the way they played me like a fiddle. I lost count of how long they were down there, focused on making sure I was breathing and grinding lightly on their face, right until I realised that. I couldn’t control it anymore, my hips taking control as my whines, whines? When had they started? Got more and more frantic, and suddenly I didn’t know what to do, I looked down at them, panic obvious in my eyes and they nodded, hands wrapping firmly around my thighs as they focused on that spot they had found, making me squeak as my back arched and my thighs fought to close, hand in their hair, gripping rather than doing anything and my nails dug into the sheets under me, toes curling into their side as I came. I laid there for a couple of seconds, trying to get my brain to function but it was pleasantly fuzzy, and they were crawling up my body, placing gentle kisses along my skin as they went. I’m entirely sure they smile on my face looked stupid, soft and far too relaxed for the fact I was having an internal crisis, but I didn’t care. They leant down, smiling as they pressed their lips to mine and I whimpered again, tasting myself on their lips and for once in my life not hating it. I wanted to taste them, I wanted to feel how we tasted together as I licked lazily into their lips, hands sliding up their sides to tangle in the back of their hair and they slotted their thigh between mine, giving me the friction I needed to twitch against them.   
“Good Girl, cumming like that for me aren’t you? You make such pretty noises.” They leaned down to whisper in my ear. “Do you think the neighbours heard?” I blushed ruby, covering my mouth in shock. Had I been that loud? Was that a bad thing? They way they were grinning at me they enjoyed it but what would the neighbours think? “Oh no you don’t, those sounds are mine.” They grabbed my hands and pinned them either side of my head, leaning down to kiss all thoughts back out of my head. I realised that I didn’t have any clue what to do to get them off though. And the nerves kicked back in.   
“Do…do you think you could teach me?” I whispered against their lips and they pulled back, victory smile brighter and sharper than anything else I had seen all night and it made my thighs twitch.  
“I can do that Kitten.” They suddenly flipped, rolling is I was on top of them and I couldn’t quite work out how they did it. I sat there, thighs either side of their hips, panties lost to the side of the bed, their T-shirt hanging off of one shoulder, centre squarely over their boxers providing just the right amount of friction and I suddenly wondered how the hell I looked. One of my socks was under my knee, the other still pulled up, hair falling out of its high pony and dragging over my left shoulder. They looked like they had everything under control, black boxers matching the kill star top they were wearing, a tank that showed off the way their shoulders moved, dipping low enough to entice but not to show off, raised slightly on one side so the skin of my inner thigh was against their hip. They looked so effortlessly in control and I felt about 1000 miles away from having any idea what was going on.   
Before I could loose my nerve I took a deep breath, biting my lip and leaning down to kiss them, lips soft on theirs, hands trailing up their curves and settling on one side of their face so I could tilt it and kiss down their neck, nibbling a small mark into the soft skin there, a reminder that this actually happened even if in the morning they had no intention of doing this again wait. I wanted to do this again? I wanted it more the more I scanned my way down their body, hands lifting their t-shirt so I could kiss their belly and work my teeth over their sharp hips. They bucked up into me and hummed so I did the same on the other side, dragging my thumb nail down their V line and dipping under the top of their boxers. They raised their hips without prompting and I took a deep breath to get my head to stop spinning as I pulled them down, the fabric sliding over and their ass almost ‘popping’ out. I tossing the boxers aside and pushed their t-shirt all the way up to their chest, splaying my fingers out as far as they would go so I could run them down the whole expanse of their body, feeling the way it moved and curved and dipped under my digits. They closed their eyes and leaned their head back, smile lazy and tempting as I explored, running both hands equally down over their hips and thighs, feeling the muscles tense and relax as I did so.   
“Like what you see Kitten?” They opened one eye to look at me and I nodded, licking my lips as I reached up to part their folds, instantly encapsulated by the slickness there. Had I done that? Was I that appealing that they would get that wet just from me? I felt my confidence rise and I dipped the tip of my finger in, sliding from top to bottom and shivering at the new sensation. They sighed and relaxed again, knees falling apart and away from me, letting me have full access to their heat. I continued to explore, finding where I could push, learning that if I ran my thumb over the little spot at the top they bucked slightly and made a almost whimper under their breath, stomach tensing more than the sound actually escaping and i suddenly was obsessed with making them break that wall of silence. I had to do it. I had to make them feel as good as they made me. And I let that guide me, slipping my middle finger into them easily, no resistance at all as their eyes shot open and they moaned. I shuddered and moved it out gently, easing it back in even slower. They nodded above me and I repeated the motion, same speed, just enjoying the different sensations, and the warmth. It was so unlike anything else, unlike even playing with myself had been. It was soft, then it had little ripples in it, and if I curled my finger in the way out they bucked. Their movements got more erratic, so I slipped my finger out entirely and they growled, eyes opening and teeth showing. I bowed my head, lining up my first and second finger and sliding them both in and they flopped back on the bed, grinning as I leaned up, palm pressed to their clit and fingers trying to find that little spot they made them grind down again. They suddenly grabbed my hand, pushing and I spread them as deep as they could go, finding another spot that made them whine. Their nails dug into my hand and scratched at the back of it and I curled against that spot. They nodded frantically, desperation coming to those golden eyes and I leaned up over them, focusing on getting them what they wanted. Their hands came up to grip at my arms, nails digging onto my shoulders as they yanked me down for a kiss, letting go and calming their legs around me as they bucked against my palm, screaming out into my mouth as they came, back arching up away from the bed. They shook as they came down, eyes fluttering open as they breathed into my mouth, hand unclenching from where it had dug into the back of my neck.   
“Good?” I asked, nosing at their chin and they nodded, breath coming in short gasps as I slid my fingers back out of them, legs going loose finally and dropping from my hips.  
“Good.” They breathed, kissing me then tilting my head to rest on their chest. I could feel their heart ore than I could hear it, and I suddenly didn’t know what to do again. Did girls snuggle? Was I expected to go back to my side of the bed? They were so warm. And soft, and they were playing with my hair and making me sleepy.  
“Stop thinking. Go to sleep Kitten.” They commanded and I shifted so I was on my side, their leg in the curve of my hip, head on their tummy and managed to actually fall asleep, their hand still in my hair.


End file.
